Finally
by DPIH
Summary: Set just after the finale episode in season seven. What could of happened if they hadn't cancelled the show. L/S


Finally

Scotty knocked on the door, checking his watch he saw it was a little after ten and he just prayed that she was awake.

"Hey" she said softly as she saw him standing in her doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure" she stepped back and allowed him to walk passed her. Scotty watched as she shut the door and replaced the chain.

"Have you heard from Chris?" he asked uncomfortably knowing this was dangerous ground with his partner. She looked at him tired of fighting she decided just to tell him. "Yeah she's checked into rehab, Dad's taking care of the baby until she gets out" Lilly smiled over at him "Can I get you a drink?" she asked

"Yeah, thanks"

Lilly moved off to the kitchen and he followed behind her, watching as she opened the fridge taking two beers out and handing one to him.

"I am glad that you stopped by actually, I wanted to thank you again for helping me out with Chris and getting my gun back"

"No problem Lil, we're partners right"

"Yeah but you risked your own career for me and I was kinda a bitch to you"

"I should have told you that Chris called me"

"So we both screwed up I guess"

"Yeah, I guess we did." He agreed "I better go" Scotty said moving towards her front door and she stood there for a moment before making a decision "Scotty, wait" she called after him. "I wanted to ask you about something you said the other day?"

"Sure"

"What did you mean by 'us'" she asked and Scotty looked a little confused so she elaborated "When you said that I should take that job with the feds and forget about us, cause it sounded like you weren't talking about our partnership"

Scotty sighed, his mind racing with all the lies he could tell her. He hadn't meant to blurt that out to her but he finally decided on the truth.

"I...I.." he ran a hand over his face and tried again "I have thought about all the ways I could of told you this and this was defiantly wasn't one of them" he said

"What are you telling me Scotty?"

"I think, rather I know that I have some...feelings for your, that are more than friends and partners" he finished feeling like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders after all these year.

Lilly stood in shock and she tried several times to speak but her mouth wouldn't work and Scotty started to panic. He had freaked her out "I am sorry Lil, I shouldn't of said anythin. Look let's just forget I did and I'll go" Scotty made to open the door

"Wait Scotty" she moved closer to him "I just can't forget what you just told me" she said "You said you have feelings for me"

"I do"

"When were you planning on telling me?" she asked

"Probably never" he said honestly

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't want it ruin anything like it obviously has now"

"What makes you think it would ruin anything?"

"Cause you don't feel the same way, I mean how could you after...everything" not wanting to mention the whole Christina thing.

"Did you ever think to ask me how I felt?"

He shook his head "I thought it would be awkward"

"Well if you had asked me" she began "You would know that I felt the same way"

Scotty looked at her in shock unable to grasp what she just said, sure that he had misheard her. "Did you just say..."

"Yes" she confirmed

He tentatively raised a hand to push a stray hair behind her ear and her heart started to race at the feeling of his hand on her skin. Lilly swallowed hard as she stared into his chocolate eyes, his lips parted as his head moved slowly towards hers. When their lips met for the first time Scotty felt as though his legs would fail him the happiness that he was finally kissing the girl, woman he had fanaticised about for the past eight years. When they broke away to catch their breath he rested his forehead against hers "Wow" she breathed

"Yeah" he agreed.

Lilly looked into her eyes again and she saw the intensity in them, when she couldn't stand it any longer she moved her lips against his again kissing him passionately and her hands moved to the back of his head. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he welcomed her eagerly massaging it with his own and the stumbled backwards towards the couch. She fell as her legs hit the arm of her couch and she pulled him with her and she grunted with the force of their bodies collided.

"You're heavy" she whispered

"You prefer it if you were on top" he said teasingly

She giggled and slapped his arm as he lowered his head towards hers again kissing a trail down her neck, his hands sliding down her sides stroking her hips.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?" she asked and he nodded. He got off her and she walk towards her bedroom with Scotty close behind.

Lilly smiled at him as he closed in on her pushing her down onto the bed and crawling on top of her. Scotty slowly undid one button at a time on her blouse sliding a hand underneath it to massage her breast. She practically tore his shirt off his body and threw it behind them and Scotty chuckled at her eagerness and lust in her eyes as he trailed kisses down her chest. His tongue caressed her clavicle and she moaned softly her fingers threading through his hair, Scotty's hands found her pants and pulled them down her hips and his lips scorched a trail over her flat stomach and down her legs.

"Scotty" she moaned and he understood her meaning and he retracted his path back up to her lips placing a long luxurious kiss on them. Reaching between them she tugged off his belt and lowered his fly feeling his hardness straining at the materiel of his pants. Pushing his pants and boxers down his hips Lilly wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and he groaned as he felt the heat emanating from her core.

"Lil do you have..." he trailed off but she knew what he meant and she pointed wordlessly to her bedside table. Reaching over her he pulled out a condom from the drawer and rolled it on positioning himself over her and he slid into her.

"Oh god" they said together as he waited for her walls to adjust.

"Move" she whispered and he nodded beginning to move slowly. Scotty's hands gripped her waist as he thrust into her, reaching deeper with each stroke. As the pressure began to mount he kissed her again and his tongue mimics his movements exploring her mouth. Lilly cried out and fisted the sheets underneath her screaming his name.

"Oh Scotty" she screamed and he began to move faster thrusting into her more erratically. As her orgasm washed over her Scotty felt himself being dragged over the edge with her and he shouted something in Spanish before collapsing on top of her.

"Holly crap Lil" He murmured as he tried to catch his breath and her hands traced circles on his sweaty back. When he caught his breath he rolled off her and she moved to snuggle up to him. Feathering kisses over his chest and inhaling the smell she will forever remember as him before laying her head over his heart hearing its slowing down returning to normal.

"So what happens now?" he asked after a few moments silence.

She raised her head off him to look into his eyes noticing they were still hazed with seemingly unsated lust.

"Well I don't know about you" she said sitting up and straddling him "But I was thinking after a little break maybe...round two, then after that we can take it from there" she said lowering her head to kiss his neck. He chuckled and pulled her head up to look into her eyes running his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I love you Lil" he said

She saw the love in his eyes and pushed the sweaty hair of his face "I love you too Scotty" and he pulled her lips back down on his.

A/n we can only hope another network will pick up cold case cause it deserves a season eight.

R and R

DIPH


End file.
